Goodnight Moon
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Rating M pour mention de violence. "Du sang souille les rares vitres rescapées des portes-fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. Un carnage a eu lieu ici. Peu avant que Pansy ne s'endorme aussi paisiblement qu'une enfant."


Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, me voici de retour avec un OS qui est loin d'être gai. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il attendait d'être fini donc je suis quand même bien contente d'avoir réussi à le faire.

Je tiens à signaler que dans cette histoire, Severus n'a pas succombé à Nagini et que son rôle d'espion a été reconnu et valorisé, une fois la guerre achevée.

Bonne lecture !

Cha Darcy

* * *

Allongée en position fœtale sur le piano qui décore la pièce, Pansy dort, une main crispée comme à son habitude sur sa baguette, l'autre sous sa tête lui servant d'oreiller. Autour d'elle, tout est en ruine. Les lustres sont brisés sur le sol, leurs éclats de verre répandus un peu partout autour d'eux mais passant presque inaperçus près des lourdes tentures déchirées, en lambeaux et éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Du sang souille les rares vitres rescapées des portes-fenêtres donnant sur le jardin. Un carnage a eu lieu ici. Peu avant que Pansy ne s'endorme aussi paisiblement qu'une enfant. Sans que cela ne perturbe le sommeil de la dormeuse, un courant d'air se faufile par l'ouverture obsolète d'un panneau de bois verni, autrefois intact. Telle qu'il la voit emportée dans son pays des merveilles, le garçon qui vient de remonter des sous-sols n'est même pas sûr qu'elle en revienne un jour. Et ne sait pas s'il a envie qu'elle le fasse. Après tout, il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'elle.

Avec des pas précautionneux, il enjambe les débris qui jonchent la salle, veille à ne pas se tâcher avec le sang qui coule des murs et passe dans la pièce suivante qui n'est pas dans un meilleur état que le séjour. Normal, après tout, là aussi il y a eu la Mort. La main remplie de poudre de cheminette, Hermione contemple le jardin si verdoyant que la porte dégondée lui permet de voir. Seulement son regard est vitreux et elle, il est sûr qu'elle ne se réveillera plus jamais. Le fait l'indiffère. Son regard tombe ensuite sur un chat au museau écrasé, aussi raide que sa supposée propriétaire, et là, une vague de compassion traverse le corps du garçon sans pourtant qu'il ne s'arrête pour lui fermer les yeux. Il a d'autres choses à faire. A finir. Le sang est absent ici. Peut-être parce que l'éclat vert de la mort ne partira jamais. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée pleine de cendres qu'Hermione voulait utiliser, il y a des papiers rectangulaires. Des billets, il le sait, il en a déjà vu. Mais il ne comprend pas comment ils ont fait pour arriver là. Peut-être que la suite de sa promenade lui donnera une réponse. Ses pieds foulent le sol, aux endroits exacts où des pas plein de suie l'ont fait auparavant et il ne le remarque pas. Il est trop occupé à marcher sur la porte allongée, provoquant par la même occasion un bruit choquant dans le silence des lieux mais qui ne l'empêche pourtant pas de continuer à avancer jusqu'à la serre.

Son esprit se demande s'il a raison d'agir de la sorte, peut-être devrait-il appeler les Aurors ? Il serait innocenté. Il n'est qu'un enfant. Mais quelque chose de lourd, au fond de son ventre, l'enjoint à continuer. Sûrement la même chose qui l'a poussé à commencer… Quelques mèches de ses cheveux courts sont soulevées par le vent et il a l'impression que c'est le même vent qui tout à l'heure est entré dans le salon. De toute façon, que ce soit le même ou non, le vent est son ami. Dans le ciel, le soleil commence tout doucement à descendre vers l'horizon mais le garçon ne s'inquiète pas. Il a encore un peu de temps devant lui avant que la lune ne règne. La petite serre est à un mètre de lui. Il le franchit avec la même nonchalance qu'il a franchi les autres jusqu'à ce qu'arrivé devant la porte qu'il a tant de fois empruntée, les taches sombres qui obscurcissent les vitres de l'endroit le mettent mal à l'aise. Alors, c'est avec une hésitation toute nouvelle, qu'il lève la main et la dépose sur la poignée en fer polie. La sensation glacée qui l'accueille lui rappelle l'éclat argenté de la lune. Cet éclat qu'il déteste tant. Qui l'effraie à en pleurer. Le malaise se renforce dans son ventre. Et il essaie de lutter contre lui, mais l'image de l'astre lunaire ne cesse de s'imprimer sur ses rétines.

Il abhorre la lune. Il souhaiterait qu'elle se couche pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Comme Pansy. Pansy est une fille de la lune... En réalisant ça, il se rend compte qu'il sait depuis le début qu'il ne désire pas son réveil mais qu'en revanche, il aimerait bien qu'Hermione se réveille. Hermione dont le regard est chaud et liquide, comme de l'ambre. Un ambre dont la couleur lui rappelle le soleil. Ce soleil qu'il aime si fort mais qui décroit inéluctablement dans le ciel. Il a envie de lever la main pour arrêter sa course mais il se retient et raffermit plutôt sa prise sur la poignée de fer en la tournant. Les ténèbres sanglantes qui l'accueillent le font reculer d'un pas. Jusqu'à ce que la blondeur d'une chevelure ne se détache légèrement de l'obscurité ambiante. Draco aussi est parti rejoindre Hadès et ses jardins fantastiques. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, au vu de la couleur rouge foncée qui teint les vitres mais l'enfant devait le vérifier. Cependant, il n'ose pas aller plus loin que le seuil. Il n'a pas encore de baguette pour dissiper la puissance saleté qui assombrit l'endroit et qui le met aussi mal à l'aise que la lune alors il referme la porte et s'en va en direction des bassins des carpes koï. Là-bas, la noirceur des ténèbres ne pourra pas le surprendre. Le soleil sera là. Et ses rayons se reflèteront à l'infini sur l'eau des bassins, tout en la teintant d'une aura bienveillante.

Comme si quelqu'un cherchait à lui plaire, du sang a joliment coloré le liquide autrefois limpide des bassins et les rayons solaires permettent à la couleur rougeâtre de s'étendre en une atmosphère chaleureuse qui rassure le garçon. La lune ici n'a aucune place. Les carpes nagent dans leurs bassins comme si de rien n'était et leur jolie couleur orangée s'accorde à merveille avec le reste. L'enfant pense qu'il a bien fait de convaincre Draco de les choisir elles, plutôt que leurs cousines plus ternes. Le regard fixé sur les poissons, il observe avec attention les volutes sanglantes qui se dégagent de chacun de leurs mouvements et lève ensuite les yeux pour essayer de trouver l'origine de l'hémoglobine. Il n'a pas à chercher bien loin, accrochée comme une décoration à un imposant sapin, Luna se trouve un peu plus loin. L'absence de sang sur sa peau albâtre et l'humidité de ses longs cheveux dorés, confirment silencieusement où elle s'est fait tuer mais le garçon ne comprend pas comment elle a pu arriver dans l'arbre. Jusqu'à ce que sa botte n'écrase la main à demi ensevelie sous la terre de Ron. Ron dont les cheveux roux s'accordent aussi bien que les carpes avec les tâches de sang qui parsèment ses vêtements. Le même sang qui a coloré l'eau des bassins. Le sang de Luna. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

S'agenouillant impulsivement près de Ron, l'enfant ne peut retenir le demi-sourire qui déforme ses lèvres lorsqu'il constate que sous le cadavre, la terre est rouge du sang que le sectumsempra lui a fait verser. L'envers des choses est toujours intéressant, selon lui et ce fait l'assoit un peu plus dans sa conviction. Il est arrivé à la porte de derrière, celle que personne n'utilise mais qui est pourtant toujours ouverte. La poignée cette fois est chaude, sûrement à cause de la suie qui la recouvre. Dans le petit hall, les traces noires sont plus présentes, notamment sur le sol en forme de pas, et un regard en arrière confirme au garçon qu'elles commençaient dans l'herbe. Il n'a seulement été pas assez attentif pour les voir du premier coup d'œil. Sans peur, il monte l'escalier sur lequel la suie s'est précédemment imprimée et à l'un des angles, les rayons du soleil illuminent sa chevelure brune d'une teinte rendue verte par le vitrail qui décore la vitre. Sur le pallier, les traces de suie s'arrêtent subitement mais les jambes recouvertes de jeans qui dépassent du seuil de l'une des chambres indiquent au garçon la direction à prendre. De son pas lent mais assuré, il s'avance dans sa direction et un de ses sourcils se hausse sur son front quand il reconnaît la chevelure blonde de Zacharias. Distraitement et pour la énième fois de sa vie, il se dit que le blond de ses cheveux n'est pas aussi étincelant que celui de Draco mais son esprit n'a pas le temps d'approfondir la question que son regard se fixe sur le bras couvert de griffures qui dépasse de sous le lit.

Les cicatrices de sa main, souvenir laissé par Ombrage, ne laisse pas de doute sur son identité. Harry aussi a rendu l'âme. Le garçon n'a pas envie de s'agenouiller pour connaître les circonstances exactes de sa mort, les baguettes calcinées qui reposent l'une sur l'autre dans une parodie de croix chrétienne lui donnent assez d'indication à son goût. Tournant les talons sans s'attarder, il traverse un couloir étroit et par la fenêtre qui l'éclaire, il aperçoit Luna toujours immobile dans son sapin. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, sa main se colle soudain contre la vitre, la caressant doucement et lorsqu'il la retire, la marque qui reste imprimée sur la vitre est étrangement noire. Surpris, il tourne sa paume vers lui et la poudre qui la recouvre est identifiée au bout de quelques secondes. Des restes de la suie, bien sûr… Le cœur allégé par sa compréhension, il ne remarque pas immédiatement l'égouttement qui semble pourtant se passer tout proche de lui. C'est le rat barbouillé de sang qui se faufile entre ses jambes qui lui fait prendre conscience du bruit, à vrai dire. Obliquant vers le son, il essuie ses mains sales sur sa robe noire et ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il a fait un pas de trop jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang ne lui tombe sur la joue, joli ornement dans la pâleur de son visage. Sans la retirer, il fait un pas en arrière et lève la tête pour rencontrer les mèches noires et graisseuses de Severus. A cause de sa gorge mal tranchée par un objet qui n'avait sans doute pas été crée pour ça, la peau de son menton est sûrement irrémédiablement teinte du sang qui s'y est imprégné. Mais comme du reste, le garçon s'en fiche de façon relativement importante. Le soleil continue de briller, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le souvenir du rat qui lui a indiqué Severus lui revient en mémoire et il se dit qu'il va devoir partir s'il ne veut pas se faire attaquer par les rongeurs qui reviendront forcément pour attaquer la chair des cadavres. Seule Pansy, protégée sur son ilot en bois laqué, y échappera. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi, après tout, il lui a semblé voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme d'une silencieuse respiration. D'ailleurs, peut-être est-il temps d'aller vérifier ce fait parce que l'étage est complet. Nul autre corps n'est à découvrir, ici. Malgré le fait qu'il en reste deux qu'il n'ait pas encore vu. Ceux de Blaise et Hannah. Les amants ont du se cacher pour échapper au massacre. Mais même ça, ça n'aura normalement pas marché. Parce qu'une fois que le mal a éclot en un endroit, il est impossible d'y échapper. Invariablement, on est infecté. Traversant un couloir plus large, le garçon ne peut louper l'échelle qui monte au grenier. Avec les gestes d'un automate, il la gravit. La charpente délestée de ses ardoises laisse filtrer quelques rayons de soleil qui l'encouragent à pénétrer entièrement dans le grenier. Inspectant d'un regard circulaire ce qui l'entoure, il ne tarde pas à découvrir ceux qu'il cherchait, enlacés à jamais. Pris d'une envie malsaine, il s'avance vers eux de sa démarche lente et sa langue passe doucement sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que le spectacle se dévoile entièrement à sa vue. Un morceau de la charpente cède soudainement, recouvrant les trous lumineux de débris poussiéreux et plongeant de façon inattendue le garçon dans une semi-obscurité qui commence déjà à l'angoisser. Un souffle de vent à nouveau l'étreint et il se laisse aveuglément guider par lui jusqu'à la trappe qui le reconduira dans une zone éclairée. Seulement, poussé par le murmure plaintif de la bourrasque, il ne se rend pas compte qu'au lieu de se faire aider, il est en train d'être éloigné.

En bas, toujours endormie sur le plateau de son piano, Pansy sent les derniers rayons du soleil frôler sa peau et son corps se détend brusquement, abandonnant sa position fœtale pour une posture bien plus agréable. Comme libérée d'une crainte, sa main se relâche sur la baguette, laissant voir les traces sanglantes que tuer Severus lui a laissé. Puis, la baguette roule sur la table et le sang coagulé dessus retarde sa chute jusqu'à ce que finalement le morceau de bois ne glisse au sol, le son de sa chute amorti par les tentures déchiquetées qui ne serviront plus jamais. Dans le grenier, où l'enfant a finalement disparu, Hannah sent les lèvres de Blaise tout contre son cou et, sous cette situation aux allures communes, elle perçoit la retenue qu'il se force à avoir pour ne pas céder à l'envie de la tuer. Elle-même a failli laisser ses doigts se refermer sur le cou du métis lorsqu'elle a cru que c'était une machination de Voldemort pour l'avoir, mais le problème est que Voldemort n'existe plus depuis sept longues années déjà.

Blaise, lui, semble avoir vu Millicent Bullstrode à sa place et Hannah sait qu'il déteste cette fille cruelle. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit elle aussi morte, il y a sept ans. Heureusement, quelque chose en eux, au fond de leur inconscient, a reconnu l'autre et les a empêchés de se blesser. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils alternent hyperventilation, crise de tétanie et spasmophilie à cause de leur volonté de ne pas céder à l'envie de tuer. Jusque là ça a marché. Bientôt, ils seront trop épuisés pour avoir encore besoin de lutter. Tout va bien aller. Maintenant que le petit garçon a été désagrégé par le vent, il n'y a plus rien à redouter. Simultanément, sans le savoir, le couple se remémore la façon dont il est entré dans leur vie. Les voilà partis sept ans en arrière. A l'époque où Voldemort et Bullstrode venaient tout justes de mourir.

Ils sont tous à Pré-au-Lard, ces neufs adolescents révoltés, leurs vêtements sont raides du sang dont ils ne sentent même plus l'odeur et des gouttes de sueur coulent de leurs fronts mais ils ne s'arrêteront pas pour se laver avant d'être sûr qu'il ne reste plus personne à sauver. Voldemort a été tué le jour d'avant et depuis, ils ne cessent de prêter main-forte aux gens qui en ont besoin. La fatigue creuse profondément leurs visages qui n'ont plus rien d'enfantin mais leurs jambes continuent d'avancer, leurs baguettes de soulager. Brusquement, des pleurs de bébé sont apportés par le vent et c'est Hermione qui les entend. Sans s'expliquer, elle se met à courir, ripant parfois sur une pierre mais restant constamment attentive aux cris du nourrisson dont elle se rapproche à chaque seconde. Les autres la suivent mais elle a quelques mètres d'avance lorsqu'elle s'arrête finalement devant la Cabane Hurlante. Le cœur serré de se rappeler que l'unique passage pour y entrer se trouve à Poudlard, elle se tourne vers ses amis d'un air désespéré. C'est Zacharias qui trouvera la solution en n'hésitant pas à détruire un morceau des cloisons afin de leur donner un accès. Ce geste instinctif est celui qui lui assurera une place intouchable au sein de leur groupe, de la même façon que Blaise avait gagné la sienne en sauvant Luna d'un impardonnable. La voie libérée, Hermione se précipite dans la maison, sans faire attention aux planches vermoulues de son plancher, suivie de près par le reste de la troupe, maintenant elle aussi concentrée sur les pleurs du bébé. Ils ne tardent pas à le trouver, enveloppé dans des langes tâchées par le sang de celui qui a finalement été identifié comme étant son frère aîné : Joaquin Stanburry. Les bras du jeune garçon entourent encore le corps frêle de son petit frère dans un cocon protecteur tout à fait efficace. Les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de Hannah en voyant la scène sont identiques à celles d'Hermione qui tombe à genoux près de l'enfant dont le cou est orné d'une écharpe rouge et or. La mémoire visuelle de la jeune fille trouve immédiatement un souvenir dans lequel il apparaît au second plan. Elle se souvient avoir entendu ses amis l'appeler et elle ne peut se résoudre à desserrer l'étreinte qu'il applique au bébé, à Aloysius.

Le prénom lui est revenu alors même qu'elle ne se savait pas le connaître. Elle du distraitement entendre Joaquin le prononcer lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille, à ses amis, dans leur salle commune. Maintenant qu'elle l'a trouvé dans ses souvenirs, elle se souvient qu'il était en seconde année et qu'il n'a jamais cherché à approcher le Trio d'Or, se contentant de les traiter avec une politesse normale lorsqu'il les touchait. Ses parents l'avaient bien éduqué. Elle se demande quelle était leur identité et s'ils sont encore vivants. Sa partie rationnelle pense que non parce qu'il est inconcevable qu'ils aient abandonné leurs enfants étant donné que ça leur aurait promis une mort certaine. Ca signifie qu'il ne reste plus qu'Aloysius. Aloysius qui a arrêté de pleurer et qui tend les bras vers eux en geignant. Mais Hermione n'arrive toujours pas à tendre les bras vers lui. Comprenant le blocage auquel elle est confrontée, c'est au tour de Draco de se créer une place intouchable au sein de leur petite communauté en se saisissant délicatement du bébé qu'il sert maladroitement contre lui. Devant l'apparente inexpérience du blond, Luna lui prend Aloysius des bras et se met doucement à le bercer en lui fredonnant une berceuse dans une langue qui est inconnue au reste du groupe. Ron passe un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Harry s'avance davantage dans l'obscurité de la cabane, suivi de Zacharias et ils trouvent un couple glacé dans l'éternité. Les parents, sûrement. La chevelure blonde de la femme leur rappelle quelque chose sans qu'ils n'arrivent à dire quoi et c'est Pansy qui leur fournit la réponse en étouffant un cri après avoir lâché « Rosmerta » d'une voix surprise. L'homme à ses côtés leur est inconnu mais sa chevelure, aussi brune que celle de Joaquin, leur laisse légitimement supposer qu'il s'agit du père des enfants. Monsieur Stanburry.

Avec douceur, Harry s'agenouille à leurs côtés et leur ferme les paupières au même moment où Ron le fait sur Joaquin. Hermione est appuyée contre Draco qui lui caresse machinalement les cheveux, sachant que la situation ne laisse place à aucun implicite. Elle a simplement besoin de réconfort alors il lui en offre. Luna chantonne toujours près d'eux, le bébé dans ses bras la regarde avec émerveillement, ses grands yeux bleus suivant attentivement le mouvement des radis accrochés à son oreille. Et Blaise enserre Hannah pour la première fois, exactement de la même façon qu'il est présentement en train de le faire. Les hallucinations dans leurs rétines se sont enfin dissipées, sûrement grâce au vent qui a changé l'air autour d'eux en emportant Aloysius avec lui. Avec précaution, ils se relèvent et leurs mains se cherchent aussitôt, désireuses de ne pas se sentir seules puis ils se mettent à avancer à tâtons vers la trappe qui les ramènera à l'étage. Un cri brise brusquement le lourd silence qui emprisonnait la maison, le couple échange un regard, leurs doigts se nouent plus fermement et leur pas s'accélère. L'un comme l'autre ont reconnu Ginny mais ne savent pas ce qu'elle a vu. L'appréhension leur noue les entrailles, même s'ils savent déjà qu'ils sont sans doute les seuls rescapés et les voilà enfin dans le hall. En compagnie de Ginny, Hermione et Pattenrond.

La rousse a l'air dévasté. Elle fixe le corps de son amie, les yeux écarquillés. Blaise n'ose imaginer sa réaction quand elle verra son frère. Et Harry. Car si ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a accouru en entendant son cri, c'est qu'ils n'accourront plus pour rien. Tout comme les autres. En pensant à Draco et Pansy, Blaise sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais il sait que ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il doit faire sortir Hannah et Ginny de ce cauchemar et les emmener dans un endroit sûr, à l'écart de cette maison à tout jamais marquée par la mort. S'ils avaient su sept ans plus tôt ce que le bébé allait faire, nul doute qu'ils y auraient réfléchi à deux fois avant d'encourager Severus à l'adopter. Mais il était si petit, si innocent. Comment deviner qu'il était déjà rongé par une psychose ? Blaise sait que ce n'était pas possible. Même s'ils avaient tous été en pleine forme, jamais ils n'auraient suspecté le bébé de quoi que ce soit. Les bébés sont supposés être des personnes biens. Comme les enfants. Malheureusement pour tous, Aloysius n'était pas vraiment un enfant.

Blaise se dit qu'ils auraient du s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il s'est mis à extérioriser sa passion pour le vent et le soleil. Son besoin maladif d'être en contact avec l'un ou l'autre, si ce n'est les deux, aurait du leur montrer qu'Aloysius n'allait pas bien. Que la Cabane Hurlante et le sang de son frère aîné l'avaient souillé, sans le vouloir. Blaise ne peut y réfléchir plus longtemps : Hannah se précipite vers Ginny et la prend dans ses bras. Il a à peine le temps de l'arracher de l'étreinte de la rouquine que celle-ci devient une véritable furie. Le gaz a pénétré son organisme et l'a rendue aussi agressive qu'ils l'ont eux-mêmes été. Il leur semble qu'une fois inhalé et appréhendé, le gaz devient inoffensif. Mais les autres n'ont pas eu la chance de le voir : meurtriers et tués, ils en ont été les victimes.

Une boule dans la gorge, Blaise se souvient d'Hermione hurlant que Pattenrond amenait le vide avec lui et le tuant pour ne pas tomber dans ce vide qui l'effrayait tant. Il a l'image de Draco lançant un Avada Kedavra sur Hermione en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix. Une gifle violente l'arrache à ses souvenirs. Ginny s'est ruée vers lui. Quelques larmes menacent de s'échapper de ses yeux mais Blaise parvient à maîtriser la rouquine. Hannah s'empresse de lui lancer un sortilège de pétrification, le regard baigné de larmes. Elle tombe ensuite à genoux sur le sol, sans prêter attention à la dureté du contact.

- N'aurions-nous pas mieux fait de nous entretuer ? demande-t-elle à Blaise.

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne peut pas répondre à cette question. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils sont entourés de leurs amis morts. Son regard tombe sur la porte de la cuisine tâchée de violet. Il déglutit. Il sait à quoi correspond cette couleur. Il se souvient de la fumée à la couleur semblable qui s'est diffusée dans la maison et à l'extérieur. Il a encore en tête les conséquences qu'elle a eues. Au fond de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'Aloysius ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il a juste essayé d'imiter son tuteur et que cela a eu des conséquences dramatiques. Mais il entend encore ses pas dans le grenier, il ressent le calme dont il faisait preuve et le soulagement qu'il a lui-même éprouvé en l'entendant disparaître dans le vent. Cela, il ne l'explique pas. Il ne comprend pas comment le vent a pu avaler l'enfant. Il sait juste qu'il lui en est reconnaissant d'avoir fait ça. Que c'est mieux ainsi. Il inspire profondément. Dans un état second.

Sur le piano, Pansy vient d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement. Elle ne se souvient de rien et se frotte le visage, encore ensommeillée. De larges marques rouges s'étalent sur son visage mais elle ne s'en aperçoit pas. Précautionneusement, elle se redresse et contemple le salon dévasté autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrête sur les vitres teintées de sang. Les souvenirs affluent brusquement dans sa tête. Elle a envie de vomir. Comment a-t-elle pu tuer Severus? _Ce n'était pas Severus, _explique une voix dans sa tête. _Pas à ce moment-là_. Quand elle l'a tué, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mauvais. Puis elle se rappelle du gaz violet qui l'a entourée, qui les a tous entourés et elle se sent brusquement suffoquer, la main accrochée à sa gorge. Elle tousse, alors même que le gaz a disparu depuis longtemps. Des bruits de pas se font entendre et elle se fige, inquiète. Blaise et Hannah apparaissent à sa vue. Les traces de larmes sur le visage d'Hannah la rassurent.

- Ils sont morts ? chuchote-elle et sa voix claque davantage comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Le couple hoche la tête.

- Il ne reste que nous. Et Ginny. Elle vient d'arriver. Elle a inspire quelques effluves restantes de gaz mais je pense qu'elle reprendra rapidement ses esprits, explique Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Nous devrions appeler les Aurors, je pense, répond Hannah d'une voix éteinte.

Au regard qu'échangent Blaise et Pansy, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça mais ils finissent par hocher la tête. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, elle a raison. Sans un mot, Blaise ramasse la baguette ensanglantée de Pansy et traverse les décombres pour lancer un sort de détresse, à l'extérieur. Ils se sentent aussi fatigués et détruits que lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Peut-être plus, même, étant donné qu'ils ne sont plus que quatre et qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux est un des membres actifs de la tuerie qu'il y a eu lieu dans la maison. Démêler l'affaire prendra des mois aux Aurors. Blaise en vient à regretter qu'Aloysius ait disparu : cela ne fera qu'alourdir les charges à leur encontre. Il repense à la question d'Hannah. Il y répond dans sa tête. Si. Si, ils auraient bien mieux fait de mourir aussi plutôt que de rester en vie. Car ils ne pourront plus jamais vivre après ça.

Il rejoint le salon. Pansy et Hannah n'en ont pas bougé. Quand leurs regards se croisent, ils savent qu'ils ont tous pris la même décision. Formant une file indienne maladroite, ils rejoignent le hall où Ginny est toujours pétrifiée.

- Elle aussi ou… ?

- Elle aussi, tranche Hannah, surprenant ainsi Pansy qui acquiesce à sa suite :

- Ca vaut mieux pour elle.

- Qui ? reprend Blaise en tendant la baguette aux deux jeunes femmes.

- Moi, chuchote Hannah. Pansy a déjà du sang sur les mains. Je ne veux pas la laisser faire toute seule le sale travail.

La gorge nouée, ils inspirent profondément et les deux anciens Serpentard ferment les yeux au moment où Hannah lance le sortilège de mort à Ginny. Un sanglot les fait rouvrir les yeux. Blaise s'empresse de prendre sa compagne dans ses bras et Pansy s'agenouille pour fermer les paupières de Ginny. Au moment de se relever, elle n'en trouve pas la force.

- Où sont vos baguettes ? demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- On les a perdues, tout à l'heure et…

- A très bientôt, les coupe-t-elle en se lançant un Doloris dont l'intensité arrête définitivement son cœur.

Blaise ne peut plus s'empêcher de pleurer. Les larmes tombent à grosses gouttes sur ses joues et Hannah sanglote contre lui en tressautant fort contre son torse. L'un comme l'autre a hâte que tout finisse. Ils se sentent si mal. Ils ont si mal. Cela ne peut plus durer. Sans savoir comment il y arrive, Blaise récupère la baguette de Pansy pendant que Hannah se saisit de celle d'Hermione et il s'embrasse une dernière fois. Leur baiser a le goût salé du désespoir. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils lèvent la baguette contre leurs tempes. La main dans la main, ils prononcent les deux mots finaux. Et c'est ensemble que leurs corps s'effondrent sur le sol. Une dizaine de minutes avant que les Aurors ne les trouvent.

The End.


End file.
